Fate from Lumiére
by natsunilusita
Summary: Wolfram mengakhiri pertunangannya dengan Yuuri. Rasa sakit hatinya membawa Wolfram bertemu seorang gadis yang akan menjadi awal takdir baru baginya. Takdir yang akan membawanya jauh menuju Lumiére, Kristal Cahaya, dan Dimention. Takdir seperti apakah yang akan dihadapi Wolfram?. Bagaimana hubungan Wolfram dengan Yuuri?. Semi-AU, agak OOC [YuurixWolfram] [OCxWolfram]
1. Chapter 1

Fate from Lumiére

By : Natsunilusita

Wolfram mengakhiri pertunangannya dengan Yuuri. Rasa sakit hatinya membawa Wolfram bertemu seorang gadis yang akan menjadi awal takdir baru baginya. Takdir yang akan membawanya jauh menuju Lumiére, Kristal Cahaya, dan Dimention. Takdir seperti apakah yang akan dihadapi Wolfram?. Bagaimana hubungan Wolfram dengan Yuuri?.

Fate from Lumiére : Chapter 1 "Penolakan"

Hari ini begitu cerah di Shin Makoku, langit yang biru tanpa hiasan awan putih. Kicauan burung yang menambah suasana riang dan penuh semangat para prajurit yang tengah berlatih, sama sekali tidak mengganggu seorang Wolfram von Bielefelt yang tengah termenung di bawah rindangnya pohon. Matanya lurus menuju sekelompok prajurit yang dilatihnya tapi pandangannya begitu kosong, seolah pikirannya tengah melayang jauh.

Wolfram POV

Aku tidak mengerti, sudah tiga tahun berlalu, tapi Yuuri masih tidak bisa memandangku sebagai tunangannya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar Yuuri mau melihatku. Aku tau hubungan sesama jenis adalah hal yang tabo di dunianya. Tapi, ini adalah Shin Makoku, tiga tahun juga telah berlalu. Tapi Yuuri…

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir dipipiku. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini, tapi setiap aku mengingat semua penolakan Yuuri, rasanya begitu sakit. Aku segera menghapus air mataku dan kembali fokus pada prajuritku. Tidak ada gunanya aku merenung seperti itu. Itu bukanlah diriku.

Normal POV

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat tanpa terasa, besok malam pesta ulang tahun Yuuri akan berlangsung, dan karenanya Wolfram terlihat begitu kesal dan marah. Gwendal, Conrad dan Yuuri pun harus berhadapan dengan kemarahan Wolfram.

"Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan padaku APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI ?" teriak Wolfram sambil melemparkan daftar undangan pesta dan rangkaian acara pesta pada meja.

"Tenanglah Wolfram, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Ujar Conrad menenangkan.

"Itu benar, ini tidak seperti itu." Tambah Gwendal.

"TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KUPIKIRKAN ? JADI MENURUTMU MENGUNDANG SEMUA GADIS BANGSAWAN DAN MEMBIARKANNYA BERDANSA DENGAN YUURI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KUPIKIRKAN ?" teriak Wolfram penuh emosi.

"Wolf, tenanglah. Ini tidak seperti itu." Ujar Yuuri.

"DIAMLAH, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU JUGA MENYETUJUI HAL INI?" teriak Wolfram memandang Yuuri.

"Itu hanya untuk hubungan diplomasi Wolf." Jelas Yuuri.

"Hubungan Diplomasi ?. ITU HANYA ALASANMU SAJA AGAR BISA BERDANSA DENGAN GADIS-GADIS BERISIK ITU KAN ?. MENGAKU SAJA." teriak Wolfram lagi.

Yuuri POV

Kesabaranku sudah habis, tidak bisakah Wolfram mengerti dan tidak berteriak ?. Bagaimana mungkin hanya karena masalah kecil begini dia sampai seperti itu ?.

"KALAU IYA MEMANG KENAPA ?. TENTU SAJA AKU INGIN BERDANSA DENGAN GADIS DI PESTA ULANG TAHUNKU." Ujarku kesal.

Wolf, tampak terkejut mendengar perkataanku. Dia menundukan kepalanya, bahunya bergetar dan tangannya mulai mengeluarkan bola api.

"BERANINYA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU, HENNA CHOKO!" Teriak Wolfram siap melemparkan bola apinya.

"Tenanglah Wolf." Ujar Gwendal dan Conrad mencoba menenangkan Wolfram dan memeganginya. Tidak seperti biasa, saat ini aku memang takut, tapi rasa kesal membuatku kembali berteriak padanya.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA ?. AKU BEBAS MELAKUKAN APA YANG AKU MAU". Teriakku.

"TAPI AKU TUNANGANMU!" Teriak Wolf lagi.

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG ITU HANYA KESALAHPAHAMAN." Teriakku lalu pergi keluar ruangan.

Normal POV

BRAK

Yuuri keluar membanting pintu, semua yang diruangan terdiam melihatnya.

"Sepertinya Yuuri sangat kesal." Ujar Conrad.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Wolf." Ujar Gwendal.

Wolfram sama sekali tidak menjawab, wajahnya masih tertunduk. Entah karena kesal atau masih terkejut.

"Ayo kita minta maaf pada Yuuri, Wolf." Ajak Conrad namun Wolfram masih tak bergeming.

"Wolfram ?." panggil Gwendal, namun tetap tak di jawab.

Keduanya pun bingung, hingga mulai terdengar suara tangis.

Hiks….. Hiks….

"Kata-kata itu, hiks… sampai kapan hiks… aku harus mendengarnya. Ini sudah tiga tahun, hiks… kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak membatalkannya hiks…" ujar Wolfram disela tangisnya.

Gwendal dan Conrad yang melihat Wolfram menangis pun mulai panik dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Wolf tenanglah, jangan mengangis. Yuuri pasti tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ujar Conrad.

"Dan kalian, hiks… tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada Yuuri. Tapi kalian tetap membiarkan hal itu terjadi hiks…" ujar Wolfram sambil memandang keduanya dengan wajah yang telah dibasahi air mata.

"Wolf, dengarkan dulu…" ujar Gwendal yang segera dipotong Wolfram.

"Pesta, undangan, dansa, hiks… tidak pernahkah kalian memikirkan perasaanku karenanya ?" ujar Wolfram disertai senyum getir sebelum meninggalkan Gwendal dan Conrad yang hanya bisa menatap tak percaya.

Wolfram POV

Pesta telah dimulai sejak satu jam lalu, dan Yuuri pun tengah asik berdansa dengan para gadis menyebalkan yang terus berusaha menggodanya. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya, melihatnya yang tersenyum senang tanpa aku yang berteriak dan mengganggunya.

"Apakah kau sesenang itu, Yuuri ?" ujarku pelan.

Sebelah tanganku terus menekan dadaku, berharap rasa sakitnya bisa berkurang. Aku terus memperhatikan Yuuri yang kini sedang bersama gadis berambut coklat bermata amber itu. Hingga gadis itu membawanya ke luar ruangan pesta menuju taman, aku pun mengikutinya. Tanpa aku duga, hal yang aku lihat begitu mengejutkan dan membuatku marah. Gadis itu mencium Yuuri, tepat dibibirnya. Walaupun aku tau itu bukan ciuman pertama Yuuri, tapi aku tetap marah dan segera berlari menuju keduanya.

Sesampai di sana, tanpa sadar aku langsung mendorong gadis itu hingga terjatuh.

"BERANINYA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL ITU, DASAR TIDAK TAU MALU!" teriakku marah pada gadis itu yang kini jatuh terduduk sambil meringis karena sikunya berdarah.

"WOLFRAM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?" teriak Yuuri terkejut.

"APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN ?. APAKAU BODOH, DIA MENCIUMMU TEPAT DIDEPANKU. DASAR GADIS TIDAK TAHU MALU!" teriakku lagi.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut dan takut akan kemarahanku, ia pun hampir menangis.

"CUKUP WOLFRAM, TIDAKKAH KAU LIHAT KAU MELUKAINYA ?." Teriak Yuuri.

"KAU MEMBELANYA ?. APAKAU KAU BODOH?." Teriakku tak percaya.

"Ya, sekarang cepatlah minta maaf." Ujar Yuuri sambil membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"AKU TIDAK MAU. AKU TIDAK SALAH. DIA YANG SALAH, KENAPA AKU YANG HARUS MINTA MAAF ?." kataku tak terima.

"Kau mendorongnya dan melukainya, tentu saja kau salah." Ujar Yuuri.

"TAPI DIA MENCIUMMU YUURI." Teriak Wolfram.

"LALU MEMANGNYA KENAPA ?." balas Yuuri.

"KAU TUNANGANKU YUURI, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMBIARKANNYA MENCIUMMU." Teriakku.

"SUDAH KUBILANG PADAMU PERTUNANGAN ITU HANYA SALAH PAHAM." Teriak Yuuri kesal.

"TAPI AKU MENCINTAIMU." Teriakku yang berhasil membuat Yuuri terkejut.

"Maaf Wolf, aku tidak bisa. Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa." Ujar Yuuri penuh sesal.

Air mata mulai mengalir. Aku sudah menahannya tapi tetap tidak bisa. Yuuri juga terlihat panic, tapi tetap tak bergerak. Rasa sakit ini, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, aku pun berlari meninggalkan Yuuri.

"Wolfram !" teriak Yuuri memanggilku, namun aku tetap berlari. Berharap Yuuri mengejarku, namun ternyata tidak.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate from Lumiére

By : Natsunilusita

Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah membaca fanfik ini, ya walaupun masih seperti ini. Ini fanfik pertama yang aku buat, maaf kalau masih banyak typo. Terima kasih juga untuk yang telah me re-view, dan saatnya saya menbalas review tersebut.

Nene-san : Iya, akhirnya memang bakal Yuuram. Tapi sepertinya saya akan membalah sedikit rasa sakit hati Wolfram dulu. terima kasih sudah menyukai ff ini. Semoga Nene-san tetap suka.

Guest-san : Thank you for your review and as you wish in this fanfiction, Wolf would call off the engagement.

Nah, sepertinya langsung saja ke chapter 2, mohon saran reader sekalian dan masukannya. Terima kasih. Selamat membaca.

Fate from Lumiére : Chapter 2 "Broken Heart dan Pertemuan Takdir"

Wolfram POV

Aku terus berlari sambil berurai air mata, hingga tanpa sadar aku memasuki hutan. Aku jatuh terduduk didekat sebuah danau, aku merasa lelah dan berusaha mengatur napasku, namun yang pasti, air mataku tak mau berhenti. Semua rasa sakit ini, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, semuanya sudah hancur. Kenapa ? kenapa aku bisa mencintainya ? kenapa aku harus mencintainya ? kenapa dia tidak bisa mencintaiku ? karena aku laki-laki ?. semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalaku, menemani suara isak tangisku. Aku terus menangis, hingga tanpa sadar sebuah tangan dari samping meraihku. Tubuhku menegang, aku berharap itu Yuuri, tapi aku tau itu mustahil, dan sentuhannya pun berbeda. Dia mengusap kepalaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, menangislah."ujarnya lembut sambil terus mengusapku. Aku memandangnya, seorang wanita dengan rambut perak panjang yang terlihat berkilau dan sepasang mata berwarna lilac, tersenyum ramah. Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi entah kenapa sentuhannya membuatku tenang dan nyaman. Aku tidak mengerti, tubuhku bergerak sendiri, memeluknya dan kembali menangis.

Normal POV

Wanita itu terus mengusap punggung wolfram dan menenangkannya. Hingga akhirnya Wolfram berhenti menangis.

"Ma… maaf." Ujar Wolfram melihat baju wanita itu yang basah karenanya. Wanita itu terlihat heran, namun saat melihat arah pandang Wolfram ia pun mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Lalu, kenapa kau menangis ?" Tanya wanita itu.

Wolfram terkejut mendengar pertanyaan wanita itu, dia tidak mengenalnya, tapi entah kenapa ia bercerita begitu saja. Air matanya kembali mengalir disaat ceritanya.

"Kenapa hiks… kenapa Yuuri hiks… tidak bisa mencintaiku? Hiks… kenapa ?" tanya Wolfram disela tangis. "Apa hiks… karena aku laki-laki ?" tanyanya lagi. Wanita itu menggenggam tangan Wolfram, menenangkan.

"Aku tidak meminta dilahirkan sebagai laki-laki, hiks… bukan salahku hiks… jika aku dilahirkan sebagai laki-laki." Ujar Wolfram. "Kenapa hiks… kenapa aku harus mencintainya, hiks… kenapa aku harus mencintainya jika seperti ini ?." ujar Wolfram begitu putus asa.

"Cinta itu aneh, kau tidak bisa memilih siapa yang kau cintai." Ujar wanita itu.

"Tapi hiks… ini sangat menyakitkan, hiks… aku mencintainya hiks… tapi Yuuri tidak bisa mencintaiku hiks… dan aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Ujar Wolfram. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana ? hiks… ini menyakitkan hiks…" tambahnya semakin putus asa.

"Aku tahu kau begitu menderita Wolfram," ujar wanita itu lembut sambil mengusap kepala Wolfram. "Mencintai seseorang yang tidak bisa membalas cintamu dan disaat yang sama kau tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya, membuat rasa sakit itu semakin tak terbayangkan." Lanjutnya.

Wolfram hanya terus menangis.

"Aku bisa membantumu menghilangkan rasa sakit itu dan bahkan perasaanmu pada Yuuri." Ujar wanita itu yang sukses membuat Wolfram menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap wanita itu. "Tapi sebelum aku membantumu, aku ingin kau memikirkannya sekali lagi. Pikirkan dengan sungguh-sungguh dan sebaik-baiknya." Lanjut wanita itu sambil mengusap air mata Wolfram yang masih memangdangnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Bantuan yang akan aku berikan, dapat membuatmu tidak akan pernah mencintai Yuuri lagi, bahkan disaat Yuuri menyadari perasaannya padamu kau tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta lagi padanya." Tambah wanita perak tersebut.

"A-Apa ma-maksudmu ?" Tanya Wolfram bingung, namun wanita itu hanya tersenyum ramah.

"Sekarang kembalilah dan pikirkan baik-baik. Kau bisa menemuiku lagi disini saat kau sudah menemukan jawabannya." Ujar wanita perak itu lalu mencium kening Wolfram dan akhirnya menghilang.

Wolfram masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan siapa wanita perak itu. Sambil terus berpikir, Wolfram keluar dari hutan itu dan kembali ke kastil dan memasuki kamarnya.

Yuuri POV

Aku terbangun begitu pagi menjelang, masih sangat mengantuk. Semalam aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Aku melirik ke sebelahku, tidak ada Wolfram. Dia tidak kembali kemari. Semalam setelah kejadian itu, melihat Wolfram pergi dengan ekspresi terluka, semuanya mengganggu pikiranku. Aku bahkan tidak memperdulikan Putri Adeilla yang terluka dan segera menyusul Wolfram, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya bahkan dengan bantuan Conrad, Gunter, juga Yozak. Hingga akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menunggunya, tapi Wolfram tetap tidak kembali. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" kataku dan Conrad pun muncul.

"Heika, sudah waktunya untuk sarapan." Ujar Conrad.

"Panggil aku Yuuri, lagi pula kau yang memberikan nama itu" ujarku.

"Baik, Yuuri." Ucap Conrad.

"Ok, aku akan bersiap." Ujarku sambil tersenyum dan segera menuju kamar mandi, tapi sebelum aku masuk, aku kembali berbalik dan menatap Conrad. "Conrad, a-apa Wolfram sudah kembali ?" tanyaku pelan.

"Wolfram sudah kembali. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Yuuri, dia ada di kamarnya sekarang." Jawab Conrad.

"Syukurlah, aku akan menemuinya nanti dan meminta maaf." Ujarku.

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus Yuuri, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini." Ujar Conrad yang membuatku heran dan langsung memandangnya bingung.

"Huh ?, ke-kenapa ?" tanyaku.

"Wolfram berpesan agar tidak ada yang mengunjungi dan mengganggunya, siapapun itu tanpa terkecuali dan meskipun itu adalah kau Yuuri. Wolfram ingin sendiri untuk sementara waktu." Jelas Conrad.

"Be-begitu?" gumamku pelan. Aku pun memasuki kamar mandi meninggalkan Conrad. Aku merasa semakin bersalah. Aku harap Wolfram baik-baik saja dan kami dapat kembali seperti dulu.


	3. Chapter 3

Fate from Lumiére

By : Natsunilusita

Maaf baru bisa Update lagi, untuk chapter ini aku bagi menjadi 2 part sesuai sudut pandang Yuuri dan Wolfram. Aku harap para reader senang dengan ceritanya. Tak lupa terima kasih juga bagi yang telah me-review. Maaf jika masih banyak yang typo, aku baru belajar. Mohon saran dan masukannya. Terima Kasih. Selamat Membaca.

Fate from Lumiére : Chapter 3 "Call off The Engagement – part 1"

Yuuri POV

Saat ini seperti biasa aku sedang menangani berbagai dokumen di ruang kerjaku, sekarang aku sudah cukup terbiasa dan dapat lebih baik mengerjakannya. Tapi, kali ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi maupun mengerjakannya. Semua pikiranku dipenuhi oleh Wolfram. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu dan Wolfram masih mengurung diri dikamarnya. Aku ingin sekali menghampirinya, tapi Wolfram tidak mengizinkan siapapun mengganggunya. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya, aku berharap dia baik-baik saja dan kami bisa seperti dulu. Tak lama lamunanku teralihkan oleh suara ketukan pintu.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ya, masuk" ucapku dan kembali fokus pada dokumen, sebelum sebuah suara mengusikku.

"Yuuri,"

DEG

Suara itu langsung membuatku menatap ke arah pintu, suara yang selama 2 hari ini ingin aku dengar, seseorang yang 2 hari ini ingin aku lihat dan temui kini berdiri di sana. Wolfram berdiri menatapku setelah menutup pintu ruang kerjaku.

"Wo-Wolfram ?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"A-apa kau sibuk, Yuuri ?" Tanya Wolfram.

"Huh ? Oh, ada beberapa dokumen yang harus aku periksa, tapi itu tidak masalah. Ada apa ?" tanyaku.

"Bisa kita bicara ?" Tanya Wolfram yang kemudian berjalan menuju jendela dekat mejaku berada dan menatap ke luar.

"Huh ? Ya tentu." Jawabku walaupun masih bingung.

"Sudah tiga tahun berlalu," ucap Wolfram mengawali pembicaraan, aku pun menatapnya. "Sejak insiden lamaran pertunangan itu." Lanjut Wolfram yang membuatku terkejut dan benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Wo-Wolf, bukankah su-sudah kubilang i-itu hanya…"

"Kesalahpahaman ?" potong Wolfram. "Aku tahu" lanjutnya lalu menatapku. "Oleh karena itu, aku akan membatalkan pertunangan ini."

DEG

A-aku tidak salah dengar kan ?, Wolfram ingin membatalkan pertunangan ?. Kenapa ? Wolfram tidak bercandakan ? Ba-bagaimana dia bisa memutuskan hal itu ? Bu-bukan berarti aku keberatan, dan bukankah ini yang aku inginkan ?.

"Ka-kau be-bercanda kan ?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh Yuuri." Jawab Wolfram yang membuatku semakin terkejut.

Aku memandang Wolfram, menatap kedua matanya, tapi tak ada kebohongan maupun keraguan sedikitpun, Wolfram benar-benar serius.

"Selama dua hari ini aku sudah memikirkannya dengan baik. Kau tau, aku mencintaimu, Yuuri. Selama 3 tahun ini aku terus berusaha untuk selalu berada di dekatmu, membuatmu terbiasa dengan kehadiranku, membuatmu agar terus memandangku, aku bersabar menunggu berharap suatu saat nanti kau bisa membalas perasaanku. Selalu berusaha mengusir rasa takut, jika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan kau sukai dan akhirnya membuatmu meninggalkanku, selalu berurusan dengan setiap orang yang berusaha mendekatimu karena aku takut mereka akan merebutmu dariku. Selalu mengabaikan rasa sakit atas semua penolakkanmu, hanya karena aku laki-laki. Aku rasa 3 tahun sudah cukup, sudah saatnya bagiku untuk berhenti, aku akan menyerah." Jelas Wolfram.

Baru kali ini aku mendengar Wolfram berkata sepanjang ini, apa aku sudah sangat menyakitinya. Mendengar cerita Wolfram membuatku benar-benar terkejut dan tak percaya. Apa aku sudah sangat menyakitinya ? tapi aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya.

"Aku sudah mengurus surat-suratnya. Aniue akan menyerahkannya nanti padamu, kau hanya harus menandatanganinya." Lanjut Wolfram.

"Ka-kau tidak perlu sampai seperti ini Wolf." Ucapku. Aku tidak mengerti, bukankah ini yang selama ini aku inginkan ? tapi entah kenapa aku merasa hal ini salah.

"Tidak Yuuri, ini keputusan terbaik untuk kita berdua. Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku tau kau tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku. Mengetahui fakta ini sangatlah menyakitkan, aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Oleh karena itu aku akan menyerah, seperti perkataanmu jika kita tidak bisa memaksakan cinta. Maka, aku akan berhenti mencintaimu." Jelas Wolfram yang kemudian menatapku.

"Wo-wolf…." Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Aku hanya bisa menatap Wolfram tak percaya. Wolfram mulai melangkah mendekatiku, aku hanya terus menatapnya, aku tidak bisa berpikir. Yang aku tahu hanya tangan Wolfram yang mulai menyentuh pipiku, lembut dan hangat. Dan tak lama aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirku, tidak lama hanya sebuah sentuhan singkat, dan bisikan lembut Wolfram yang menatapku lembut.

"Maaf, ini yang terakhir. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Yuuri. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan mencintaimu lagi, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Setelah ini kita bisa menjadi teman bahkan sahabat seperti yang selalu kau inginkan." Bisik Wolfram sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Yuuri yang masih duduk mematung.

Aku masih tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hal yang aku sadari hanyalah suara langkah Wolfram yang semakin menjauh hingga hilang setelah keluar dari ruanganku dan hanya aku di ruangan ini. Tanganku mulai gemetar begitupun dengan kakiku, aku tidak tahu mengapa, yang aku tahu aku hanya harus mengejar Wolfram. Karena jika tidak aku merasa, aku akan kehilangan Wolfram, dia akan pergi meninggalkanku, dan tak kan bisa aku jangkau. Tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak, seolah seluruh tenagaku hilang, aku hanya bisa menatap pintu, dimana Wolfram meninggalkan ruangan.


	4. Chapter 4

Fate from Lumiére

By : Natsunilusita

Sepertinya kali ini update agak cepat, selagi bias di kerjakan, kemungkinan bakalan agak sibuk nanti. Pokoknya selamat membaca.

Fate from Lumiére : Chapter 4 "Call off The Engagement – part 2"

Wolfram POV

Sudah dua hari aku memikirkannya, dan akhirnya sudah kuputuskan apa yang akan aku lakukan. Aku akan menyerah. Setelah merapihkan diri aku segera keluar kamar dan menuju ruang kerja Anieu. Begitu sampai, aku mengambil napas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" suara balasan dari dalam. Aku pun membuka pintu dan melihat Anieu dan Weller-Kyo yang tengah berbicara. "Anieu," sapa ku. Aku dapat melihat tubuh mereka menegang dan segera menatapku, kurasa mereka terkejut mendengar suaraku.

"Wo-Wolfram!" Ucap Anieu terkejut memandangku, begitu pun dengan Weller-Kyo.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan, Apa Anieu sedang sibuk ?" tanyaku.

"Huh ? ti-tidak, kataklah" Tanya Anieu berusah menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Wolf ?" Tanya Weller-Kyo "Kau tau, selama dua hari ini kau terus berada di kamar, kami semua benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, termasuk Yuuri." Lanjutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Weller-Kyo." Jawabku sambil melangkah menuju meja Anieu dan menyerahkan sebuah berkas yang ku bawa ke hadapannya. "Aku ingin Anieu mengurus berkas ini untukku, segera." Ucapku.

Anieu dan Weller-Kyo saling berpandangan bingung, Anieu menatapku dan mulai melihat isi dokumen itu, hingga akhirnya aku bisa melihat ekspresi Anieu menegang dan penuh ketidak percayaan.

"Wo-wolf, i-ini…" Ucap Anieu sambil memandangku tak percaya dan nenatap Weller-Kyo. Mengerti maksud Anieu Weller-Kyo pun mendekat dan melihat berkas itu, lalu memandangku tak percaya. Aku menghela napas.

"Ya, seperti yang Aniue tahu, berkas itu untuk membatalkan pertunangan ku dengan Yuuri, aku sudah menandatanganinya. Aku ingin Anieu mengurusnya dan memberikannya pada Yuuri, agar ia bisa menandatanganinya." Jelasku.

"Wolf, kau bercandakan ?" Tanya Weller-Kyo.

"Aku serius Weller-Kyo, ini yang terbaik bagi kami berdua" jawabku.

"Ta-tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ? dan bagaimana dengan Yuuri ? apa dia sudah tahu ?" Tanya Weller-Kyo.

"Aku akan memberitahunya setelah ini." Jawabku.

"Sebaiknya kau memikirkannya lagi, Wolf. Aku tau kau sedang marah dan kesal pada Yuuri. Tapi kau tahu, Yuuri hanya belum terbiasa dengan budaya di Shin Makuko" ucap Weller-Kyo.

Mendengarnya entah kenapa sangat menyakitkan, seolah apa yang aku putuskan salah, kenapa semua orang selalu membela Yuuri ? Apa mereka tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku?.

"Tiga tahun," ujarku membuat Aniue dan Weller-Kyo menatapku. "Aku sudah menunggu selama tiga tahun, tapi semua tetap tak berubah, Yuuri tetap tidak mecintaiku"

"Mungkin Yuuri hanya belum menyadarinya Wolf," jelas Weller-Kyo.

"Kalian berdua tahu jika aku sangat mencintai Yuuri, tapi bagaimanapun aku berusaha dan bertahan selama 3 tahun ini, semuanya tetap tidak berubah. Apa kalian atau bagaimana perasaanku ? sangat menyakitkan" ucapku. Aku mulai merasa pandanganku mengabur, "Aku sudah lelah menunggu, oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menyerah. Kau tidak perlu memintaku untuk memikirkannya lagi Weller-Kyo, karena sudah 2 hari ini aku memikirkannya." Lanjutku.

"Wo-Wolf.."

"Ini permintaan terakhirku, jika kalian masih memikirkanku, aku mohon kabulkan permintaanku ini." Ucapku sambil menundukkan wajahku. Cukup lama suasana menjadi hening hingga aku mendengar suara Anieu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengengurusnya. Jika kau sudah memutuskannya, maka aku akan membantumu." Ucap Anieu.

"Arigatou, Anieu." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Aku tau Weller-Kyo masih belum menerima keputusanku, tapi aku juga tidak akan merubahnya. Setelahnya aku segera undur diri dan menuju ruang kerja Yuuri.

Butuh waktu lama sebelum aku mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Yuuri.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ya, masuk" suara dari dalam, mendengar suara Yuuri langsung membuatku berdebar, tanganku juga mulai gemetar. Tapi aku berusaha menenangkan diri dan membuka pintu. Yuuri terlihat sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen.

"Yuuri," panggilku. Aku bisa melihat tubuhnya menegang dan sontak melihat ke arahku. Menatapku tak percaya, persis seperti ekspresi Anieu dan Weller-Kyo.

"Wo-Wolfram ?" Tanya Yuuri tak percaya. Aku benar-benar merindukan suaranya. Tapi aku sudah memutuskannya.

"A-apa kau sibuk, Yuuri ?" Tanyaku.

"Huh ? Oh, ada beberapa dokumen yang harus aku periksa, tapi itu tidak masalah. Ada apa ?" tanyanya. Aku tahu Yuuri sedang bingung saat ini.

"Bisa kita bicara ?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan menuju jendela dekat meja Yuuri berada dan menatap ke luar. Pendirianku akan goyah jika terus menatapnya.

"Huh ? Ya tentu." Jawabnya walaupun masih bingung.

"Sudah tiga tahun berlalu," ucapku mengawali pembicaraan, aku tahu Yuuri mulai menatapku. "Sejak insiden lamaran pertunangan itu." Lanjutku yang membuat Yuuri terkejut dan benar-benar tidak nyaman. Ekpresi itu, aku tahu Yuuri tidak menyukainya jika aku membahas tentang pertunangan kami. Sampai seperti itukah kau menolakku, Yuuri ?.

"Wo-Wolf, bukankah su-sudah kubilang i-itu hanya…" ucap Yuuri coba menjelaskan

"Kesalahpahaman ?" potongku. "Aku tahu" lanjutku dan Yuuri menatapku. "Oleh karena itu, aku akan membatalkan pertunangan ini."

Aku mengatakkannya. Aku bisa melihat Yuuri sangat terkejut. Matanya membulat menatapku tak percaya. Aku harus tetap tegar, hanya sebentar lagi.

"Ka-kau be-bercanda kan ?" Tanya Yuuri tak percaya.

"Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh Yuuri." Jawabku yang membuat Yuuri semakin terkejut.

Yuuri menatapku, mungkin ia mencari kebohongan, tapi kau salah Yuuri. Kali ini aku serius. Aku tahu Yuuri menyadarinya dan membuatnya semakin terkejut.

"Selama dua hari ini aku sudah memikirkannya dengan baik. Kau tau, aku mencintaimu, Yuuri. Selama 3 tahun ini aku terus berusaha untuk selalu berada di dekatmu, membuatmu terbisaa dengan kehadiranku, membuatmu agar terus memandangku, aku bersabar menunggu berharap suatu saat nanti kau bisa membalas perasaanku. Selalu berusaha mengusir rasa takut, jika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan kau sukai dan akhirnya membuatmu meninggalkanku, selalu berurusan dengan setiap orang yang berusaha mendekatimu karena aku takut mereka akan merebutmu dariku. Selalu mengabaikan rasa sakit atas semua penolakkanmu, hanya karena aku laki-laki. Aku rasa 3 tahun sudah cukup, sudah saatnya bagiku untuk berhenti, aku akan menyerah." Jelasku.

Yuuri menatapku tak percaya, aku bisa melihat penyesalan dimatanya dan rasa bersalah. Kenapa rasanya seperti aku yang jahat disini ?. Asal kau tahu Yuuri, bahkan saat ini pun, saat aku akan mengakhiri semuanya, hal ini terus menyakitiku.

"Aku sudah mengurus surat-suratnya. Aniue akan menyerahkannya nanti padamu, kau hanya harus menandatanganinya." Lanjutku, aku harus segera mengakhiri ini sebelum pertahannku habis.

"Ka-kau tidak perlu sampai seperti ini Wolf." Ujar Yuuri, aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, bukankah seharusnya dia senang ? bukankah ini yang selalu ia inginkan ?.

"Tidak Yuuri, ini keputusan terbaik untuk kita berdua. Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku tau kau tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku. Mengetahui fakta ini sangatlah menyakitkan, aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Oleh karena itu aku akan menyerah, seperti perkataanmu jika kita tidak bisa memaksakan cinta. Maka, aku akan berhenti mencintaimu." Jelasku lagi, inilah keputusanku, inilah yang terbaik bagi kami berdua.

"Wo-wolf…." Ucap Yuuri, aku tahu ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tahu ia tidak akan bisa mengatakannya, karena Yuuri memang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Aku memang bodoh, bahkan disaat seperti ini aku masih berharap Yuuri akan menghentikanku. Aku menatap Yuuri, mulai memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah. Yuuri sudah banyak berubah, rambutnya sudah tumbuh lebih panjang, wajahnya pun sudah terlihat lebih dewasa, dia bahkan sudah lebih tinggi dariku sekarang. Kau sudah terlihat seperti raja sekarang. Kau juga lebih tampan, tak heran banyak gadis yang tertarik padamu. Bahkan disaat ini, aku masih menginginkanmu. Yuuri masih duduk terdiam, dan aku mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Aku mulai menyentuh pipi Yuuri dengan tangan kananku, ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini. Yuuri masih belum bereaksi, pikirannya seolah tak ada di sini. Wajahku mulai mendekat hingga tak ada jarak diantara kami, ini ciuman terakhir yang aku berikan untukmu. Aku harap kau tidak marah karenanya Yuuri, setidaknya aku ingin memiliki kenangan dimana aku pernah menciummu. Aku pun melepas ciuman kami, tidak Yuuri bahkan hanya terdiam. Anggap saja itu salam perpisahnku dan mulai berbisik pada Yuuri.

"Maaf, ini yang terakhir. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Yuuri. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan mencintaimu lagi, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Setelah ini kita bisa menjadi teman bahkan sahabat seperti yang selalu kau inginkan." Bisikku dan mulai melangkah pergi, Yuuri masih terdiam. Ini pasti sangat mengejutkannya.

Begitu aku sampai di kamarku, aku langsung jatuh terduduk. Air mataku kembali mengalir deras, aku kembali menangis terisak. Pertahannku sudah habis, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Semuanya berakhir sekarang.

"Selamat tinggal Yuuri."


End file.
